clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:501st Legion
Please HenryDuckFan, we have already been through this conversation a long time ago and I have not forgotten. Torrent Company is a division of the 501st and I am not going to change that unless I have solid proof from a trustable source. You can even ask some of the other editors around here and see if they agree. TVLwriter 16:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Grand Army of the Republic=US Army The Grand Army of the Republic is loosely based on the US Army, which is made up of SQUADS and BATTALIONS! How would there be a legion, in a legion?! There's absolutely NO possible way that a jedi can command an entire legion on there own! And besides, Admiral Yularen, and other characters have ACTUALLY said things that show proof about the 501st being a BATTALION during the Clone Wars! Even in the Umbara Arc! And the 501st Legion is Vader's Fist, which is the ENTIRE Galactic Empire! The 501st were a battalion known as Torrent Co. during the Clone Wars! Star Wars.com's information is incorrect, and is in the process of being corrected! HenryDuckFan 20:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) 501st Legion It is referred to as the 501st Legion in games, in the television series, and the website. 501st Legion, not squad or battalion, is what the majority of the Star Wars community accepts and what I accept. Like I suggested several times before, ask other editors, or even try reasoning with Wookieepedia about your claims and see if they agree. please once again do not change the title of this article. If this information is planned to be corrected in the future, like you claimed, we will make the appropriate changes when that time comes. TVLwriter 02:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Legion? Um...there's NEVER been an actual character whose actually said SPECIFICALLY 501st Legion. Just simply 501st! Captain Rex and several other members have ACTUALLY said that in several episodes, books, and comics! Hasbro and StarWars.com have had several goofs confusing the battalion for a legion! And besides, if you have proof of a QUOTE that an actual character quoted about the 501st being a legion, show me! (Battlefront 2 doesn't count, they're just goofs. Ex: Phase 2 Galactic Marine=Clone Commander.) HenryDuckFan 07:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) (I'm sorry for renaming the article, I just REALLY don't want this wiki to cause any more confusion than what LucasArts and Hasbro have caused! And besides, most information on Wookieepedia is INACCURATE!) : Wookieepedia is one of the strongest sources this wiki can use (not to mention it's ten times better than this wiki will ever be), and ANYTHING affiliated with Lucasfilm Ltd., including LucasArts and Hasbro, is absolutly canon, no arguement. Any attempts to change this page to only the "501st" will be reverted. Bane7670 19:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : I doubt that, Bane7670...ARCTrooperFan 08:51, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I agree with HenryDuckFan, a Jedi (one Jedi!) can't control an entire Legion! And I belive it was a battalion during the Clone Wars. If you've noticed, on Umbara the 501st was divided into platoons, Pong Krell mentioned the battalions and so did Anakin! I play SWBF2 PC but I think it's fake when they mention "Legion". : If you look at the Wookieepedia article here, you will see all the levels of the Clone Army, explaining who commands it. Although it is true that there was only a battalion on Umbara, rather than the entire Legion, multiple official sources have listed that the 501st IS a legion during the Clone Wars. And for the third or fourth time Clonefanatic, Sign. Your. Comments. Bane7670 19:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 501st Legion "Vader's Fist"=501st Torrent Co. Heh, heh, heh, here we go with Wookieepedia being 100% accurate! Are you saying that Imperial Stormtroopers existed during the Clone Wars Era when they were Clone Troopers? And is Anakin Skywalker already Darth Vader? "I'm confused"! ARCTrooperFan 08:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Tango Company Tango company inside of 501st Legion? Could we also put in members of Tango company on that list: Members of the 501st. Members are liutenant Trap(killed) and troopers Scythe, Ox, Pulsar, Havoc, Edge. *It is not known what part of the GAR Tango Company is a part of. Therefore they shall not be added to this page. Bane7670 00:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) 501st Legion or 501st Battalion I know a lot of confusion has gone on about the name of Anakin Skywalkers unit. Some think its a battalion, some think its a legion. I decided to do some research about this topic and came up with the 501st Legion. My proof is right here: the original name of the 501st was made by fans, and then Star Wars company decided to make it the actual unit of Anakin Skywalker. If you read the third paragraph, it tells you it is a legion, not a battalion, as stated in the second paragraph. This proves that the 501st is a Legion. If you have any questions about this, just ask. Legoclones (Comlink) 14:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Kano Can someone add Sergeant Kano on the list. I don't know how to do it. Andersand17 (talk) 19:22, March 17, 2013 (UTC) *Done. Thanks! Legoclones (Comlink) 19:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *You welcome. Andersand17 (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2013 (UTC) New Main Image The current image is good, but I think a closer-up picture and one with Anakin alongside like the one shown below would be better. I'm suggesting that this become the new main image. Either one is fine, I just thought maybe some images could use an update. Any preferences/objections/other ideas? Bane7670 (talk) 15:45, July 28, 2014 (UTC) 501stphase2 umbara.jpg|Current image. AnakinLeads501st-TU.jpg|Suggested image.